The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for taking x-rays which is particularly adaptable for use in the tomographic mode.
Tomography is a well known method of taking x-ray pictures to obtain an x-ray picture of a single plane through a patient wherein a selected layer of a patient or object is clearly imaged and the overlaying and underlaying portion is seen in blurred form. The basic mechanism used to obtain such an x-ray picture is the creation of relative motion between the x-ray beam, the patient and the x-ray detector screen in such a way that the x-ray beam sweeps through the patient in all areas except one "pivotal" plane in which the beam does not move relative to the patient. The image at this plane is clearly transferred to the x-ray detector while all other areas of the patient above and below the plane are blurred and indistinct on the detector due to the relative motion. The particular plane that is imaged is adjusted by either moving the patient in a vertical manner or by vertically moving the mechanism used to move the x-ray source and detector. The movement of the x-ray source, the patient and the detector are typically mechanically linked in some manner usually requiring a series of hydraulics, springs and weights, and various mechanical, or electrical-mechanical means to synchronize the required motion. Such mechanisms must be maintained with care so as to assure accurate movement in order to obtain clear tomograhic pictures.
Applicant's invention provides an improved method and apparatus which overcomes or minimizes the problems of the prior art.